1. Field of the Invention
Taking shower is generally an enjoyable thing. However, taking a prolonged shower takes and wastes a lot of water. Sometimes, taking a prolonged hot shower can exhaust the hot water supply thus results in a cold shower at the end. This current invention provides means to recycle and reheat the water used in the shower to ensure a comfortable prolonged shower. This current invention also provides means to switch from recycled water to fresh water so that a completed and sanitized shower can be made easy. Therefore, this invention relates to shower and bath and shower stalls and particularly to shower and bath and shower stalls that have pumps and heaters to continuously supply recycled hot water for prolonged showers for pleasures and enjoyments. The invented shower stalls and the bath and shower stalls also have means to switch from recycled water to fresh water so that the users can take clean showers.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
No prior art related to shower and bath and shower stalls that have pumps was found.
Two kinds of the invented devices and their combinations are introduced. Basically, each of them consists of:
a) a shower stall or a bath and shower stall system which has standard features of a shower stall or a bath and shower stall;
b) a water supply system which consists of a fresh water supply system, which can supply and control cold and hot fresh waters to the shower head of the shower stall or the bath and shower stall system, and a recycled water supply system, which can store, pump, reheat, control, and recycle the used shower water.
One object of the current inventions is to provide means to recycle water for a prolonged shower. The other object of the inventions is to provide means to reheat recycled shower water and provide means to control the temperatures of the water. The other object is to provide means to revert from recycled water back to fresh water for a sanitized shower.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: